Dark
by mollycoddle
Summary: The Dark King reigns, his only weakness his sweetheart of the Light Kingdom. Sasusaku WILL REVISE


I do not own Naruto.

******x**

******x**

******The Dark Kingdom**

******x**

******x**

Darkness.

___Absence or deficiency of light: The darkness of night. _Night. Always here, always at the Kingdom of the Dark.

___Wickedness or evil_: Them. She. Him. The merchants who sold amulets to ward of good, the artists who don't know what yellow and orange are. (___Naruto would cry.) _Nobles who are always mourning the people they kill and poison, pretending to care, but scurrying off when their king is there. (___Hinata would gasp.)_

___Lack of knowledge or enlightenment: _But Sasuke was smart. Does that mean Naruto is dark? But he is king of the Kingdom of the Bright Lights.

___Darkness._

It's what people think when they see him, his eyes, his pale skin, his smirk or snarl. But they never see what's behind the façade, do they? No. Never. He has only one person who watches him with love and tenderness, who gives him love and smiles that are not full of fear or hatred.

Why would the peasants know? They've never had the right to see him. Why would the nobles know? They'd bend him and twist him until they are on the throne, ruling, not caring.

But she sees through him. She _knows_ him.

Her hair is pink—showing she is not native. Her eyes are dull—showing she was here long. Her skin is pale—showing she knew. Yet her smile was bright—showing them, blinding their eyes. No, Haruno Sakura was not a native.

******x**

******x**

"Why did she leave, Hinata-chan?"

Hinata looked up from her perch at the queen's throne, her smile soft and gentle. "Because, Naruto-kun," she began, for the nth time this month, "her love for him was too strong." Her hand found his, squeezing tightly…

"But we're going to win," he murmured. "We're going to win and bring back Teme and Sakura-chan."

"Yes," she whispers, because she knows he lies, because he does not know it himself. "Yes."

******x**

******x**

"Sasuke-kun," she said, later when they're in his room. "Azu is planning to overthrow you. His army consists of none but himself and his wife."

He nods. "The punishment?" he asks, because he only trusts her, and her only.

"Death."

He nods. Normally, when someone tries to kill him, she offers death. No, never to those whom she likes. She offers nothing. She might as well not tell him, because he feels hatred toward them—like Duke Neji. Loathing would coarse through him because she liked him. No, never as a lover. He would be dead if it were true. But as a friend.

He had a friend once. Idiot, that blond man.

So because she does not like Azu he will be offered a quick, painless death. Painless to him, not to his wife. Oh, his wife would be de-ranked to a slave. He was feeling merciful.

"Sasuke-kun," she tried again, to spark conversation. "Azu also tried to kiss me today, before you came to the ball."

Discard that. Lord Azu would be tortured. By him. "Did he try anything?" he asks. Because he loves her and she will only be tainted by him.

"Yes," she answers. "But I pried him off."

"Did you hurt him?"

"Of course."

He nods. She never lies to him. They love each other. Even here, at the Dark Kingdom, love is known. Not much, and a pint compared to his brother Naruto's kingdom, but enough so people ___want_ to be conquered by Naruto, so they could see smiles like Sakura's every day instead of whenever there is a viewing.

No one smiles like Sakura. Not even Bright Light Kingdom can. But his subjects do not know.

"Sasuke-kun," she whispers, sounding all of a sudden tired. "I miss Hinata and Pig. I miss Naruto and Kakashi. I mish them so ___much_."

He does not look at her because he feels the hatred boil. Why? Had he not given her enough? Does she love his brother more than him? Then Itachi—does she—

"I love you."

He stops, but briefly. "I know," he says.

She gets up and puts her hands on his jaw, forcing him to meet her eyes. (___Her eyes are so green._) "Sasuke-kun, I want to see Neji and his wife again. The council bores me so."

Neji. Not "Lord" Neji, or "Duke" Neji, but ___Neji_. "No," he growls.

But she laughs; it is not tainted. It still holds Bright Light in it. "I love you, fool. Never will I love another."

"If you did they would not live another day."

She smiles at him and holds him to her chest. "I love you," she murmurs again.

"I know."

"That's not what you say."

But she fills his nose with her scent. He can't take it anymore. Holding her hips and standing up he kisses her lips, the former responding eagerly. "I love you," she tells him.

"I know."

"I love you."

"You told me."

"I love you."

******x**

******x**

They meet at the battlefield.

His arms are around his Cherry Blossom, the other's is around the stuttering Hyuuga. How the girl brings shame to her clan...marrying a king of Light.

"Teme, Sakura-chan."

"Naruto," she greets, because she loved (loves) him as her own brother. And yet, he feels hate. She is not allowed to love anyone but him.

"Sakura-chan...please, come back."

He sees her resolve weaken and shake...his arm around her waist clamps harder. What if she left him? What if she gave up? What if she turned her back on him and...no. He would die. Without his Cherry Blossom he would die.

She looks up at him, her dull eyes piercing his soul. ___They used to be so bright. _"I want corn," she whispers firmly. "Sasuke-kun, I miss corn."

He blanches. Corn? But the food is only known to the Light King—now he gets it. She wants him to surrender. She wants him to give up on the dark. He wants to say no, no, he will not, because in her eyes she tells him she will not leave him, even if he doesn't surrender.

But whatever she wants, she will have. He promises it. So he throws down his sword and she kisses his lips. When she pulls away her eyes are bright. ___They're once again hers. _"I love you," she tells him.

"I love you," he answers.

******x**

******x**

******Eight Years Later**

******x**

******x**

"And that, class, ends our lesson."

"But Kakashi-sensei!" calls Konohamaru. "The dark king can't just ___quit_! Just because his yucky lover asks for ___corn _doesn't mean he ___quits_!"

"Really?" asks the sensei. ___If Sasuke heard him..._

"Yes!" shouts Megun.

"But you forgot. His lover wasn't yucky. His lover was his life. If he does not give her what she wants, he breaks." Kakashi-sensei smiles. He should keep Konohamaru away from Sasuke...

******x**

******x**

******A/N**

******x**

******x**

I utterly fail, I am SO sorry. This sounded a GAZILLION times better in my head.

As usual.

Sasuke ended up freakishly possessive, the plot was random, the setting was odd, too many out-of-nowhere stuff going on, I contradicted myself...yeah. Thanks for reading anyway.


End file.
